Asphyxiation by Roses
by SleepingNightmare546
Summary: Yugi a young teen who is being abused by his father.Yami meets this silent boy and notices the bruises that starts appearing rapidly on Yugi.Can Yami help Yugi escape in time to save his life? Has graphic content!You have been warned!


**Disclaimer:** The anime and manga of Yugi-oh! does not belong to me.It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I want to own it though!!!!!!!TT

Please review so I know if I suck or not at this story writing thing!!!

* * *

Inside the suffocating smell of roses I remember. The days you would beat me, and no matter how many times I asked you to stop you would not. There was pain everywhere, but my back hurt the most. I think I was broken, I couldn't stop crying. Every time I move there was pain and the smell that you always carried lingered in the room where blood stained the floor. Hours drag by, as blood pooled out from my unconscious body. In my mind I dreamt of the happier days, and there was no more pain. 

_** Dream Sequence**_

(Yugi- 7 years old)

I see a setting sun, and the blazing orange sky. As I looked across the field I saw my younger self staring in awe of how beautiful the sky seemed. "It's so beautiful! Mommy come look!!! Look at the sky, isn't it pretty?" I see my younger self being so excited as I was calling for my mother. "Yes, Yugi it is very beautiful." My young mother said to my younger self. My mother looked at the younger me and said so tenderly with love in her eyes. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring as I stood to the side watching as one of my precious memories played out before my eyes.

"Mommy, why is the sky orange? Why is Mr. Sun sinking?"

"Mr. Sun is sinking because he's leaving so that he gets more rest for the next day when he comes out. The sky is orange because Mr. Sun is showing us even though he's leaving to rest for a short while he will always come back and will shine as bright as ever."

Little Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes looked up in adoration to his mother. "Wow, mommy! You're so smart, you know everything!" "No, not everything my dear."

Yugi scrunched his eyes in confusion to his mother and declared to her assuredly "But you know why Mr. Sun was sinking and why the sky is orange!! So you have to know everything!"

Little Yugi's mother laughed gently at Yugi, and how sure he seemed to be. "Okay, I know everything there is to know in the world!" she declared. After she finished declaring this, they both grew quiet and so did the world. The mother and son stared at the beautiful setting sun and the fully bloomed roses that moved hypnotically as the wind was blowing across the field. The fresh smell of roses never disappeared in this field, it will always be there. However the peace was soon disturbed by a voice that belonged to a man in his late twenties. "Honey, it's time to go!!!! Yugi I'm sorry it's time to go but I'll take you back here someday with your mother, okay?"

The younger Yugi frowned with unhappiness, he didn't want to leave this beautiful field. He wanted to stay here with his mother and with her hand stroking through his hair. "Yugi it's time to go, I know you don't want to leave but I promise we will come back someday and we will watch the sun together." She smiled gently and began petting his hair. He still didn't like it, there was a feeling that was warning him things will turn out badly in the end. Yugi ignored this feeling though and smiled in compliance with his mother. After all didn't his mother say they will come back again? Little Yugi reassured himself and smiled brightly and began walking with his mother toward the car. Then everything slowly became blurred, and disappeared into the waiting darkness.

There was nothing any more, except me and the darkness. The memory of the younger had disappeared back within the recesses of my own mind. As I was floating I realized, I shouldn't have ignored that feeling that day. I should have realized but I didn't. That was the last peaceful day before everything went wrong. It was the beginning of an end.

Mother you never kept your promise. You said we would return someday to the field of roses to play and watch the setting sun, but we never did. You died and left me, now I'm alone. Dad started hating me after you died.

Come back mother. Where are you? I need you. Don't leave me here alone. I'm begging you, come back!!!

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Then I woke up once again and I smell the suffocating smell of roses. Every time I woke up after every hit that I would take, I thought wasn't it ironic how the smell of roses always seemed to be around me? How I can never escape this world of roses that surrounded me. This story of how the nauseating and suffocating smell of roses almost killed me. This is my story and how I survived the asphyxiation by roses.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!Please review so I know if I suck at writing this story or not!!!!!If you don't review then I will most probably discontinue this story!!!! 


End file.
